Conventional vacation rental websites are passive and lack functionality. Such sites do not assure customers of professional services or satisfaction. Moreover, owners of properties posted on conventional vacation rental websites are often inaccessible when guests have problems with the rental properties. To make matters worse, a guest or renter may have to wait for days to have an issue resolved, but ruined vacation time is irreplaceable.
What is needed in the industry is a website that will provide renters with locally professionally managed rental properties and much needed functionality such as dynamic mapping when a user “mouses” over a potential destination location to highlight the destination and display the location to the user. The needed website should organize potential destination pages to permit the user to navigate to the destination and to upload the destination when selected by the user. The website should offer users a search-and-suggest feature and provide a property owner an ability to upload rental contracts, logos, photographs, website addresses and other information in real time.
The desired website should also offer the owner or agent an ability to allow a user to view other properties listed by the owner or agent. The needed website should be fast, efficient and easy to use by consumers, rental agencies and property owners alike.